planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maelstrom Scalla
The Maelstrom are aquatic scalla that live in the waters throughout the Planet of Legends. Stories of the maelstrom are known across the Andromeda Galaxy and beyond.The wani of Japan represent one of the legends of maelstrom on Earth. http://yokai.com/wani/ Habitat: Oceans, Lakes and the occasional River. History The Maelstrom are a type of Scalla, and one of the six created when the Madness ripped through the Unscalla and broke them. Leviathan is the first of the Frost. Her mate is Shadowflame. The Storm and the Storm are closely related. Shadowflame was lost to the Shroud and Leviathan disappeared into the deepest parts of the ocean (known to humans as Mariana Trench (or Marianas TrenchMariana Trench - The deepest part of the Earth's oceans. It is at least 150' down, possibly further. Creatures that exist here exist nowhere else on the planet...). Recent During their mission to close the Gate of Legends, Tsar'Lena and other members of the Company, found and rescued Shadowflame. He promptly left to find his mate. Claws wrapped firmly around the Bridge of Gold, The First stared across the dimming sky and crimson wash of the ocean. He shook his massive head and rumbled a sigh. "I'm going home." Appearance Osteoderms Hatchlings As hatchlings, Maelstom Scalla are mostly blues and white. Abilities As with the majority of scalla, Maelstrom can alter their form to bipedal ones resembling humans. Maelstrom Scalla favor youthful appearance and their humanoid forms tend to be tall and slender. Their bipedal forms often have blue or violet eyes, or irises that reflect the coloration of their scales. Their eyes are usually blue or violet, tending to match the general pattern of their scales. Maelstrom can also utilize primal. Weather Manipulation Older Maelstom can control the weather around them within a few miles radius. This includes the ability to draw clouds up from a clear sky, and dramatically alter the temperature in either direction. Society Education There are two types of educational methods for Maelstrom. The first are the parents who simply abandoned their clutch shortly after hatching, leaving the hatchlings to fend for themselves. This does not usually go over well as hatchlings tend to fight their siblings from the moment of their birth. Occasionally, the clutch mates do not kill each other, instead of establishing a pecking order and learning from their siblings. They form a small clan that will stay together until such time as something breaks it apart. The other type of 'parenting' is for the parents to wait for the hatchlings to duke it out and watch. If a parent favors one of their hatchlings, they may pluck it from the nest fight and prevent more harm from coming to it. If the parent does nothing, the hatchlings will fight until only one is left, and even then that one often succumbs to their injuries if not healed afterward. Their lessons are often harsh and fast as Maelstrom clutch-mates turn on each other soon after their true teeth replace their ‘egg teeth’. They will often fight to the death as the clutch-mates vie for dominance. If two prove equally as strong, they call a truce and often two similar strength siblings will form an alliance when they leave their parents’ care. Life Span As with all Scalla, Maelstrom have indeterminate growth. They gain approximately ?? feet every century or so. This is called a ‘length’ among the Scalla and is how they determine their age. The life span of a Maelstrom is currently unknown. The majority of Maelstrom lives have ended due to being killed. Those who were not killed had lives that spanned centuries, and there are records of Maelstrom living millenniums until they decided to leave the land. It is unknown what happened to them after they decided to leave, whether they died or simply went elsewhere. This is common for Scalla. Habitat Living Accommodations Wherever a Maelstrom lives, rain is abundant and crops of people flourish. Oceans ''' '''Lakes Coasts / Seaside Cliffs Maelstrom that take the traditional mate of a Storm tend to make their home at the base of sea cliffs. Two entryways are generally known, one at sea level and one below, though it has been known that other entry points may be hidden away. These homes have the same complex tunnel system the other two have, most of the tunnels are filled with water for the ease of the Maelstrom's comfort. Traditional Territories The Island archipelagos scattered throughout the oceans were the domains of the Maelstrom as well. Leviathan's Domain As the eldest of the Maelstrom, she claims all the oceans but it is said that her lair is within Marianas Trench. Religion The religious views of the Maelstrom reflect similar views to dragons in general. Though they acknowledge the Triad, they are more likely to follow Illynallah or Garthern when they chose a religious path. Their path can also include Dal as Dal is the ever-changing, just as weather can be mercurial so can the deity of magic. Known Storms # Leviathan - The First. # Wakes of Shadow - The youngest of the known Maelstrom. He was trapped in Shroud for centuries. External Links Category:Scalla Category:Races